Trying not to love you
by Rafaperez
Summary: During AWE, Elizabeth agrees to go to the admiral's quarters.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : During AWE, Elizabeth agrees to go to the admiral's quarters.

 **Trying not to love you**

 _Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_

 _I can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_

 _And I just keep trying, but I don't know what for_

 _Cause trying not to love you only makes me love you more_

 **Trying not to love you-Nickelback**

"I accept." Elizabeth said, lifting her chin and facing Davy Jones, who was a few feet away from her, before looking back at James.

Maybe somehow she could make him see that he was on the wrong side and free her crew. She couldn't think of James Norrington, the man she had known for years and who she had to admit she had feelings for, so correct and kind helping someone like Davy Jones, even though Lord Beckett had put the British navy in alliance with him. Why?

"But my men won't be punished."

James nodded, then placed a gentle hand on her back, guiding her between Davy Jones's crew, who gazed at her in a menacing way, but didn't dare to approach with the admiral with her and then they entered, following the hallway and stopping in front of an elegant wooden door, which one day had been the quarters of Captain Davy Jones and the two entered.

"Elizabeth..." And then, looking at her face, her brown eyes shining in sadness and disappointment, he hugged her tightly, knowing how badly she must be feeling about her father's death, the changes in her life and, for his betrayal.

But he had never betrayed Elizabeth, he loved her more than anything in the world, and seeing her suffer broke his heart. The only reason he had accepted Lord Beckett's proposal and command the Flying Dutchman was to ensure her safety and happiness, but apparently that wasn't happening, Beckett wanted her arrested, had sent the former governor on a suicide mission, and he felt terrible.

All this, he had done to keep her sage, at the same time being distant from her to try to stop loving her, but that was impossible, her image wouldn't leave his mind, increasing that love.

"Let me go, James!" Elizabeth didn't hug him back and tried to push him away, pounding against his chest, her eyes filling with tears of sadness and anger. "How could you choose this side?"

"Stop Elizabeth..." He murmured without letting her go and slowly, she was ceasing to fight him and the hands that were hitting his back start hugged him back and Elizabeth buried her face on his chest as he stroked her back.

"Why James? Yo've always been a fair man..." She finally murmured, lifting her red and wet face, staring into his green eyes, which looked tired and sad and he sighed.

"Because I thought I was be protecting you, I was naive to think that Beckett wouldn't break his word and threaten your life and your father's... I'm sorry Elizabeth."

He lifted a hand, wiping the corner of her eye with such care that she felt her heart melt, seeing his sincerity and she gave him a sad smile. How could he be so good to her after all?

"James... Why did you do this for me?" She asked, taking his hand from her face and holding it with hers, resting their hands over her chest. "After I chose Will..."

"Because I love you." And she widened her eyes in surprise, seeing the sincere look on James' face, who gave her a small smile. "And as hard as I try, I can't stop loving you and wanting to see you well, even if you have chosen Turner."

And at that moment, seeing James's sincerity, Elizabeth wasn't think of Will, but on the admiral and the confused feelings she had for him. She didn't want to lose him, the idea made her heart ache, she needed him, to feel his arms around her, his love... And she realized that maybe she was in love with him.

Elizabeth stared into his eyes and then she released his hand, bringing hers to his face, drawing him close to hers and she kissed him, feeling her heart beat faster with the contact of their lips.

James's eyes widened, he'd never imagined she'd do that, and then, feeling his body on fire for her, he brought her closer, pressing her chest to his chest and kissed her back with passion. He didn't believe they were kissing, that Elizabeth was in his arms, even if just for a moment.

But when he felt one of her hands fall from his face to the buttons of his uniform's coat, he cut off the kiss, placing his hands on her shoulders to gently push her away, staring at her in confusion.

"Elizabeth?" She was with Turner, so why did she want it with him?

"James... I'm confused about what I feel about Will, about you, because I know I have strong feelings for you." Elizabeth said, biting her lip and staring at him, feeling as if her blood sang for him and her desire increased. "But the only thing I'm sure right now is that I can't lose you and that I want to be with you tonight and I know I'm asking you a lot..."

"I don't want you to do this for fear of losing me. " James said seriously, staring at her, and seeing the feeling of rejection in her brown eyes, he explained more gently. "Only if you want, and you're sure of it, because once done, there's no turning back."

"I want you James... I love you." She said confidently, smiling and then he nodded, smirking as well and he kissed her again. That night, all that mattered was the two of them, and even though things would be complicated, they both continued.

Slowly Elizabeth's fingers starting removing James's uniform and she blushed at the sight of his strong chest, running a hand there and exploring his body, curling her fingers around some hairs there, feeling the Admiral tremble at her touch and she smiled, before he guided her to the bed, laying her down and looking to her face, flushed and her hair scattered beneath the pillow.

"You're beautiful..." James murmured, meeting her eyes and she smiled, caressing his face and feeling his hands then unbuttoning the oriental clothes she wore, revealing a white camisole that slowly, he lowered its handles.

Elizabeth, feeling her heart racing, nervous but also anxious, buried her nails on the mattress and then, James began to spread kisses on her face, making her relax, placing one hand over hers on the mattress and with the other, he stroked one breast, feeling its texture and massaging it, making the young woman sigh.

"James..."

She had never felt anything so good, and James's touch, though gentle, was full of passion, squeezing her and teasing her other breast and Elizabeth brought a hand to his bare back, running her nails there. James kissed her again, parting her lips with his tongue and she bent a knee rubbing it against his member by accident and he shivered, feeling his desire increase.

His hand then went down her belly, feeling the softness of her skin until he found her last piece of clothe, gently pulling away and touching her delicate center and Elizabeth widened her eyes in pleasure, digging her nails into his back and bringing him closer. James interrupted the kiss with a smile as he watched the sensations he was making her feel, continuing to move his fingers in her.

Minutes later, Elizabeth caught her breath and smiled at James, before imitating what he had done. She took both her hands up to his breeches, unbuttoning them slowly, staring into James's eyes that darkened and then, hid last piece and her hands timidly found his member.

"Elizabeth..." He groaned, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against her shoulder. She was wonderful.

And she knew she was doing it right, and began to touch him, running her hands up and down, feeling her own body burn more for him as she felt him react in her hand, until James stopped her, feeling that he would explode and then he caressed her face, catching his breath and stared at her affectionately, asking:

"Are you sure, Elizabeth?"

"I'm, James... And you?" She murmured, stroking the dark strands of hair at his nape, appearing beneath his white wig.

"I want you." Because as he had said before, hr would always love and want her, even when he tried to walk away. And he would make that night unforgettable for both of them. "Come here..."

The two kissed more slowly this time as they became one and Elizabeth hugged him tightly, getting used while one of his hands stroked her waist, relaxing and stimulating her, feeling his body call for her and soon, they moved together with passion, feeling the cabin get warmer.

When they relaxed under the sheets, Elizabeth laid her head over his chest, feeling relaxed and complete, and laid a kiss on his skin there, feeling the taste of his salty skin, feeling James's fingers caressing her naked back and her hair and then, she murmured:

"James... I know things are complicated, that I'm with Will, but please, come with me and my crew... I don't want to lose you."

James sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his nose with two fingers, continuing the caress on her back with the other hand, feeling her lips over his chest where was his heart. He knew that she was torn between them, and that trying to stop loving her wouldn't work, especially after that night and he decided that he would go with her and that he would fight until the end for her heart and then pull her into a kiss and when they broke it, he said:

"I'll go with you."


End file.
